Talk:RollerCoaster Tycoon Wiki/Archive1
Thanks to the author of this site! He's very much liked! :With the best regards--Tom Hughes Hr:Min, Day Mo Yr (UTC) Glad you like it. :)--RCT Fan Hr:Min, Day Mo Yr (UTC) Me too. This site should have a logo.--70.162.46.19 21:13, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Wikia Gaming footer Would it be possible for you to add the following footer to the Main Page? We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, but it would be appreciated :). You can change the links to point to any other gaming wikias you like or cooperate with. Ausir 15:38, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Main Page Layout I've noticed that in the new layout of the main page, the right bar gets squashed into the side by the left bar. I think it's because of the poll, which takes up more space than any of the text. I don't really know much HTML, so could somebody fix it? --Ezporsche 22:32, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Wow, something is messed up with the main page, idk if its my browser or what, but the left nav bar is on top of the wiki logo, something must be going on with the templates... --I Ross I 01:33, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh yeah, that's another problem. I think it's an internal problem, because I tested it on every browser I have (Internet Explorer 8, Firefox 3.5, Chrome 2.0, and Opera 9.64), and the problems still appeared. --Ezporsche 05:04, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not sure how to fix the poll, but everything else seems fine. However, another problem is that the forum doesn't work, does anyone know how to fix it?--Matt 20 1 14:14, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::I have no idea how to fix any of this, but I will be taking an HTML class sometime next school year. --Ezporsche 23:00, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, and about the poll, it squashes the other box on my antiquated CRT monitor, but on a widescreen flat panel, the problem is gone, so I guess it's fine. Also, do you guys think it would be ok to put a hit counter on the front page? The one I like is at http://whos.amung.us/ --Ezporsche 23:06, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::If you go back in the page's history, it all goes back to normal just before the last monthly poll. --Ezporsche 23:10, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::I managed to fix the main page, as far as I can tell. It was some random piece of code, that I deleted. Seems to have solved the problem.--Matt 20 1 08:32, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm still having problems with the page, and I know it's not isolated to my computer. I've tried it on my iPod Touch, which should be completely independent from issues that my old clunker has, and yet it still won't display correctly. --Ezporsche 06:19, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :::::The problem was that there was one more than . They need to match up. Removing one of them seems to have solved the problem. Angela (talk) 09:34, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ok, thanks a lot! --Ezporsche 16:22, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Peeps? How do you guys define "peeps" in this case? Interstate2011 21:56, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Scenario Guides I had a look over most of the scenario guides and reworked some of them where necessary (i.e. telling people to hire security guards is simply bad advice). There are some other points where I am not sure whether to take action: #A lot of scenario guides tell that you have to build information kiosks to prevent guests from getting lost. In my experience, that doesn't help too much. Avoiding dead ends is the only way to prevent this problem. #Almost every scenario guide advises to use marketing. While that is good advise, it gets repetetive. #A lot of general info is hidden between those guides, like the fact that rodent coasters, car rides and go-karts (in racing mode) don't go well underground. I think this info should better be on the pages of the according rides. I suggest creating a general guide to gameplay, where such basic features are explained and further details (like Excitement) can be linked from. This general guide can be linked to in the scenario template: I'd write this guide and revise the scenario guides afterwards, but I rather ask around before doing such huge changes. Sucinum 14:08, January 9, 2012 (UTC) General_Scenario_Guide Sucinum 07:51, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Hi! No administrators seem to have noticed this post... I think you should go for it! Rewrite all you want. I know from experience that what you've listed above seems to be true, and most of the scenario guides needed rewriting anyway. Thanks for asking! MontagnaMagica|Talk 03:49, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't really like the scenario guides being written on the pages themselves. Since there are multiple ways to play a game, maybe it would be better to have a subpage created for each scenario devoted to player experiences and guides to those scenarios. For example, you could go to Forest Frontiers/guides and read up on how different players handled that scenario. Plus, players who are able to win a scenario in a manner different from an existing guide can include their own strategy right on that page, rather than editing the guide on the scenario page. In any case, in my personal opinion I think it would be best to get the guides off the main articles, since every player will take a different approach to each scenario. Outside of general gameplay advice (which Sucinum just created an article to present), everyone's method of play will differ, with different outcomes - we should allow all those ideas to be present somewhere, and for those who are stumped, they can look through multiple strategies and decide which might work best. -- LostInRiverview talk · blog 08:29, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::You are right, the scenario guides as they are are not much of help. Some of them suggest a special strategy which is not required at all, because there are many ways. Also, I don't really see the point in telling a player where to place which ride. In the end, RTC is a sandbox game and lot of ways can lead to success. ::::I think reducing the guides to pointing out special features/constraints of the park would be enough. This should include stuff like: ::::*uncommon pricing, ::::*defect/dangerous/indestructable rides, ::::*special attributes of guests (thrill seekers/Adrenaline Heights, bore seekers/Gentle Glen, very poor, ...), ::::*expensive landscaping (lots of trees, uneven terrain, little/special space like Urban Park), ::::*research priorities (no kiosk/drinks/food available, ...) ::::*bad pathing ::::*and so on ::::The talk page would be ok for specific strategies/ideas, I don't think another guides-subpage is required. Sucinum 15:55, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::The only reason I suggest a sub-page is to avoid cluttering each page's talk page with stuff that isn't relevant to improving the article. If a particular user wants to detail how they completed a scenario, it might get to the point where the talk page simply gets too full of all the advice. -- LostInRiverview talk · blog 03:21, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I finished doing the scenario guides for the regular scenarios and the general guide. While some of the guides are a bit redundant, I didn't want to change them to "build a park, nothing special here", so I left them as they are. Personally, I think all but a handful scenarios (Harmonic Hills, Frightmare Hills, Southern Sands, Venus Ponds and maybe Fiasco Forest) are really easy anyways, but there might be other opinions. Will do the special scenarios next and then release my custom made ones. - sucinum Why Locked?! Whoever is admin, could you unlock the homepage? The poll needs changing-if you unlock the page, everyone else could maintain it... Six Flags Scotland FTW!!!!!-Lachlan5963 20:37, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Monthly Polls Hi, I was wondering wether or not the monthly poll template is only allowed to be edited by the admins. Since a poll is long overdue. Zeesims 04:29, August 27, 2013 (UTC) RCt4 Why does the main site state that RCT4 was announced when it wasn't? Sheldonist (yell!) 18:30, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Large amounts of Incorrect/Incomplete data After reading through 2/3 of the site, I have found the site lacks refrences to add-ons and expansion. The earlier expansions are better covered than the RCT3 ones. An example where it lacks add-on details are on the Monorail page. It doesn't refence any add-on scenarios with pre-built monorails. Nahbenhaben (talk) 06:43, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Mods Does someone know of any good pool slide mods i was gonna use the mega mods download but their were way to many mods and it would say script error Active Is this wiki barely even active anymore? I mean I see that there is normally one editor every once in a while but really. Ain't nobody got time fo' dat! 06:26, April 5, 2015 (UTC) I know, it seems that you and I are the only people working on it. I am trying to finish all the articles from the RCT2 expansions and create the ride pages from those. I've been trying to become and admin because there's been like NO admin participation recently, but there are no bureaucrats active, so I've been contacting Community Central, but they haven't gotten back to me yet. Happy Easter! I am Figmeister. If you want to talk to me, please leave a comment on my talk page. 18:05, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Well, you both are not the only ones editing, but almost... I regularly check the Wiki Activity page and the number of edits is and was pretty small. The wiki is more like a quiet village. However, since my studies take up a lot of time, I unfortunately cannot spend much time improving the wiki, which I regret. I really welcome your application for adminship, Figmeister and keep my fingers crossed for you. As there is only one admin who seems a bit interested in his job (Dolphanatic), we do need more admins to keep the project running! To give an example, there are many spam or double pages, which have been marked for speedy deletions long ago and still exist. I'd also like to help the wiki as an admin, as I use to visit RCT Wiki on a daily base, but I know that I haven't got enoungh time for that now, but perhaps later... Happy Easter! Bodoc Calado (talk) 12:25, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Become a Admin? Hello everybody who read this. I want to ask if I can become a Adminstrator for this RollerCoasterTycoon Wiki. I would really like to improve the completly wiki and there for I need in the most cases admin rights. There are many images on the server which are unneeded and I just want to make the wiki much cleaner. The main reason is why I want to become a admin is to remove pages and images which are unneeded. And I would also be one of the acitvate ones because currently the activation of the admins are pretty bad ;( In the last 3-4 months nobody actually answered or deleted any images + pages which have the category: delete. There are also other Users which would be really good for a canidate for become a Admin. --TheLarry98 (talk) 21:46, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Parkitect & Planet Coaster Why are Parkitect and Planet Coaster linked to (in red links) on the main portal? They don't belong to the RCT IP, which this site is based on. Planet Coaster also has its own wiki here. Sheldonist (yell!) 19:38, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Yes but Planet Coaster can be seen as a successor of RollerCoaster Tycoon 3. The own Planet Coaster wiki is good for information about Planet Coaster, but this wiki is better to see what the differences are between all Coaster Tycoon games. + A lot of people not like RCTW compared to PC. TheLarry98 (talk) 19:16, November 21, 2016 (UTC) :It's still an entirely different IP, regardless of whether people like RCT World or not. The Planet Coaster Wiki can take care of the differences, and RCT Wiki only in the World article. http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/cnc/images/0/04/PW_Signature_Nod_Emblem.png Sheldonist (yell!) 20:26, December 22, 2016 (UTC)